Charmed Hogwatrs
by FireRainPrince
Summary: My version of Charmed mixed in with Harry Potter. i have rewritten this story. so R&R rated TPG13... for now. DMxHP
1. Prouloge

Well I decided to rewrite this story, I don't know why but I just got an urge to rewrite the little that I had done… and I guess I should start this one and then keep going.

I don't own Harry Potter, or the powers from Charmed, or a few quotes or spells I've gotten, but I do own the plot legally and if u copy it I swear I will hunt you down and personally set u on fire lolz just playing I don't own anything :'( so on with the story!

A/N: I don't know things such as birthdays so if in a review you could put some info like that in it thanks.

And yes magic is real… most of you know it as M-A-G-I-C this type of magick refers to parlor tricks such as pulling rabbits out of a hat, all the crap etc. M-A-G-I-C-K refers to REAL magick such as witchcraft etc.

Set in present year 2005 I know that Harry and most of the 5th years were born in 1980 but I will make them be born in 1990- oh the power mwuahaha.

And by the way, I'm making this my own version I know that Hogwarts was started around 1000 years ago not 4444 but since there were 4 founders I thought to make it 4 four times which made 4444, also it might be referred to as magick school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Charmed Hogwartz: Prologue-The Oath To The Heirs

2439 B.C

A one-hundred-year war was about to end. The Demons and the source had gotten the founders of the magick school known as Hogwarts. Gordric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They were known as the most powerful witches ever. Tied to the stakes they all yelled out that they had given their powers to their heirs. Their heirs would be the bravest, the smartest, the noblest, and of the purest blood. An hour before they had been captured they had written a spell in their book of shadows. It was a large green leather bound book; with a red triquetra on the front. They had also put their powers into the book and hid it in a secret room of Hogwarts. The book was filled with information suck as demonology, spell craft potion making and other things such as rituals, and other magickal creatures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so you thought you could evade me now did you?" asked the source of all evil "you thought that for one-hundred years your kind could humiliate me this way? Well you were all wrong and tonight all you witches, as well as other magickal creatures of the light will be destroyed" with that he created a fireball in his hand and held a sword with electricity swirling around it

"ah Gordric, most brave, bravery is foolishness, a willingness to die just to seem 'honorable' and 'brave' this is funny to me" he turned to Ravenclaw "ah Rowena such a strong will, and very smart" he said and she slashed her face and spat in it "you little bitch of a witch, so how many demons did you sleep with to get information of me and kill? You whore"

he went to where Hufflepuff was tied "ah and you, the most insignificant one of all, the only thing that makes you worth anything, is your power. You don't have what it takes mentally, you are worthless" he went to Slytherin "Salazar Salazar Salazr, you had great potential, but what did you do? You wasted it, you were so close to being a great demon you left the academy for these? You are nothing to me" with that he immobilized them all so they couldn't move

he set the stakes on fire and began to throw fireballs at them, he first vanquished Ravenclaw and Slytherin, then Hufflepuff only Gryffindor was able to keep up a resistance and before he was vanquished he yelled out;

"you think this ends with a lick of flame?" roared Gryffindor "we sleep but a while and when the time is appointed, our heirs will rise and receive their inheritance and destroy you and your kind, they will be known as the charmed ones" and with that last statement he was vanquished along with the other four founders.

There was a dark-age for about a few hundred years until the source realized that their powers were being contained somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 6 1920.

The first heir is born Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had the purest blood of all. Something Salazar had not known his obsession with pure blood would in fact turn his descendants into demons. Something he would have never guessed would happen. On July 6 1940 Tom Marvolo Riddle became the new source of all evil.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

I Am Lord Voldemort

He began a reign of terror hunting witches killing them. Creating areas that if any witch, Whitelighter or any other good beings entered they would be destroyed. One area was the "forbidden forest" near Hogwarts demons ruled their keeping watch if the heirs of the founders would ever receive their inheritance. The founders vowed their heirs would be the most powerful witches alive. They would be known as "the Charmed Ones". Their first powers would be temporal stasis-the ability to slow down molecules to the point where the target would freeze for a few moments, it would mostly be triggered by fear for the first few times. It is also tied to molecular combustion, same thing only they speed up to the point where the targeted object blows up. The other one would be Telekinesis-the ability to move things with the mind. And the final power would be Clairvoyance-the ability to see the future through premonitions. The last power would have been astral projection, the ability to move ones soul from the body and move freely. But due to the fact that Slytherin's family became demons and his heir; this power was lost along the bloodlines and the charmed ones wouldn't posses this power.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 10 2001

4440 years after the death of the four founders.

The heirs of the tree remaining founders are entering their 1st year at Hogwartz the school their ancestors started.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione best friends since they were around 2 years old. They sat in the train as they were headed for Hogwarts practicing some magick.

"alright let me try this, Fred and George taught it to me,

'_sunshine daisies,_

_butter mellow,_

_turn this stupid fat rat yellow"_

a light came out of his and then disappeared

"it didn't work Ronny" taunted Harry

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" yelled the voice that belonged to Vincent Crabb as the three laughed. As Crabb, Goyle, and Malfoy burst into their compartment

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" yelled Crabb as the other 5 began to laugh at him.

"don't tell me that you said that spell your brothers taught you." began Draco as he cleared his throat

_sunshine daisies,_

_butter mellow,_

_turn this stupid fat rat yellow"_

As all of a sudden Goyle also turned yellow as his face went orange with rage.

"well Draco theirs your answer" said Harry

"it's Malfoy to you unless you get into Slytherin" he said as he winked at Harry

"what a loser" said Hermione as they walked out and began laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco Malfoy" read McGonagall as Draco was seated and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the sorting hat as Draco got off and waited for Harry at a Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter" read McGonagall as Harry was seated and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the sorting hat as Harry went to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were seated and Draco was waiting for him.

"I guess this makes us enemies then huh?" said Draco in a sad tone

"I wouldn't go that far Drake" said Harry in the same tone.

"well rivals then"

"alright Dra-Malfoy"

"see you around Har-Potter"

"yeah right" said Harry as his eyes began to water

"it'll be okay Harry I mean who honestly takes all the house rivalries seriously?" asked Hermione  
"the Slytherins do, Hermione… most of them turn dark, the only families that don't turn into warlocks are very powerful ones, such as the Malfoy's, Zabini's, and Parkinson's, other then that they're all destined to turn dark. And Draco's father expects him to rival the Gryffindor, so you see, it won't be alright."

Awww poor Harry well hope u liked it u read now review! Okay? Okay good


	2. Begginings

Chapter 2: Begginings

So far those in Harry's year were about to finish their fourth year at Hogwarts. Some by this time had already developed their own powers; some as simple as aura viewing the ability to see the peoples auras (Ron) other far more complicated such as empathy the ability to know/understand/feel peoples emotions (Hermione). Other many other powers such as the kinesis' or other abilities.

It was the last week at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were by the lake laying back and enjoying the weather.

"Oh my god it feels so good to finally get away from everyone" said Hermione "do you know what its like to have everyone's emotions bleeding into?"  
"No Hermione we don't" said Harry and Ron in unison

"But I can _see_ them" said Ron.

"At least you to know how to use your powers, or at least get to use them" said Harry "I can barely ever use my power. I mean what's the point of being able to move stuff with your mind if you can't call upon your power"

"Awww poor little Harry" mocked Ron in a little baby voice "don't worry you'll one day be able to control it. But in the mean time you wont" he stuck his tongue out at Harry as Harry squinted his eyes at Ron focusing and concentrating trying to push him into the lake.

"Um… Harry? Are you trying to knock Ron into the lake?"

"Yeah what else?"

"Well…" said Hermione as she went over to Ron "there's an easier way" she pushed Ron into the lake as she and Harry started laughing

"Not funny" said Ron as he dragged himself out of the lake.

"Actually Ron, it is that funny" said Draco as he pushed Ron back into the lake "wow that's funny hey Harry, can I talk to you. Alone?"

"Sure Drake, but exactly how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to push Ron back into the lake" said Draco as he pushed Ron into the lake again. "Wow that never gets old, Anyway her Harry-"

"Sure Draco" said Harry as he turned to Ron "Ron… u should dry off"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So" said Harry and continued after a short pause "what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry, don't play dumb. You know what I want to talk about"

"Okay. So what are we gonna do? about us?"

"Well Harry I well I, why does this have to be so hard. Okay Harry its obvious I like you and you like me, so why don't we just you know"

"Well Draco it's not as simple as that. You know my brother can't stand you-"

"Harry why do you let people make your decisions for you? You're the one who loves me Harry not your brother." Said Draco as he began to get closer to Harry. So close Harry could feel his breathe on his lips. "As I love you" Draco closed in for the kiss he had wanted from Harry for the longest time. To them this kiss was the best feeling of all; pure euphoria.

Harry and Draco looked into each others eyes as Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and Draco put his arms around Harry's waist. "Draco, why did it take us so long to-" said Harry as he was cut off and vanished with white lights.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And settle here" said Harry's Brother Eric as he finished the spell and Harry appeared before him. "I swear I really need to figure out why whenever I call for you it's as if you were to orb. Anyway Harry, I know you were just with Draco. Harry why him? You can do so much better."

"Eric why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You always say something about my boyfriend and I know you can't stand Draco but it's my choice not yours- damn that jingling, so I would really appreciatee it if you would stop and let me make my own decisions!" with that Draco used the same to call a lost witch spell causing Harry to orb away.

So yeah I know this chapter sucked but I really need to make up some crap to get to the good stuff. And I've basically got the next chapters done I just need the minor details so review now… or they all get it!!! Lol just playing.


End file.
